


The Last Trick-or-Treat

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Comedy, Cute Kids, Drabble, Family Fluff, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, No Romance, One-Shot, Pairings If You Squint, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Amanda is leaving for college soon, but she wants to spend her last Halloween at home trick-or-treating around the cul-de-sac with her dad.





	The Last Trick-or-Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone! I tried my best to have this ready in time, but it seems I fell a little bit short. Oh well, at least it was posted on the 31st (though Halloween is technically over). The publication date says November 1st, but it's still the 31st in my timezone so bleh! Since I wanted to get this fic out on time, I didn't look it over, so it may have more errors than normal. Sorry about that! I just really wanted to get this posted! I may come back and edit it later this week. 
> 
> Anyways, this is my first time writing these characters or for this fandom in general! I love DDADDS though and I had this idea a while back actually. I don't know what came over me, but I liked the idea of all the dads dressing up, so I wrote it! There isn't really any romance in this, just some minor flirting here and there, since I really just wanted to write a cute and funny Halloween fic. Maybe I'll write something more romantic in the future especially if I get some good feedback on this! Also, it should be noted that I've only played Joseph's route since he's my favorite. I only know of the other dads and a little of what happens on their dates, so they may not be portrayed as accurately! Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it! I loved writing it! I haven't written something for a holiday in so long, wow! 
> 
> As some of you may not know my main blog is yaoiobsessedwrites if you'd like to follow me on Tumblr. I created a new Tumblr called supahimagery along with yaoiobsessedwrites. This new blog is strictly for writing! I've decided to share my knowledge with you all and post writing tips and tricks! I also reblog useful resources~. This is not just for fanfiction either! I will also be tackling essay writing and original works! I've already got one post up about the basics of writing smut, so for all of you out there who need a little bit of guidance, check it out! I will also be posting my own works to that blog, but you can also find them on my main Tumblr, yaoiobsessedwrites, so don't worry~!
> 
> I am still accepting requests on my Tumblr as long as they are under 1,000 words. For anything larger, please check out my Tumblr or send me an email at superimageryyy@gmail.com. If you have any questions about my writing or want to see something specific, email me at the previous address or send me a message on Tumblr. I promise I don't bite!
> 
> Forth~!
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own DDADDS nor do I own any of its characters.

When Amanda turned 15 he thought he’d never have to endure this again, but here he was, standing in front of the bathroom mirror, adjusting the black and white striped cap on top of his head. She hadn’t had much interest in Halloween for two years, but all of a sudden, her spirit was back. She insisted that they go together, wearing matching outfits of course. He lifted up his leg, the chain shackled to his ankle jangling as he moved. The ball attached to the chain lightly scraped the floor as he hung his head in shame with a sigh. He blamed Joseph for all this. He had organized a Trunk-or-Treat at his church, which probably incited Amanda in the first place. 

“Dad!” Amanda shouted accompanied by some banging on the door. “Are you ready? We’re gonna be late!”

He glanced at himself in the mirror once more, believing he was as ready as he was ever going to be. It wasn’t all doom and gloom though. He loved spending time with his little girl especially when she was growing up on him so fast; he just wished they could hang out without the ridiculous costumes. He heard the infernal clinking of the ball and chain behind him as he opened the bathroom door to reveal Amanda standing there, dressed and ready to go. Her hair was down as she adorned her own police officer's hat, a shiny badge on the front. The uniform, however, wasn’t standard. Instead, it was a navy blue dress with a thick black belt wrapping around her waist. The buckle was silver and gleaming. There was another badge on the right side of her chest. The costume itself had been too short, so she threw on a pair of black leggings along with some tall boots that almost reached her knees. She somehow managed to procure some black fingerless gloves as well. She held a pair of open toy handcuffs in one hand and a bright orange plastic jack-o-lantern trick-or-treat bag in the other on her hip.

She eyed him up and down, smirking. He was dressed as her prisoner. His entire outfit was black and white with stripes, loose too. Along with his ball and chain, there was also a chain wrapped around his neck with a small sign hanging from it that read “1313”, his supposed number. She had almost convinced him to go barefoot, insinuating that he wasn’t tough enough to walk around like that, but in the end, he decided to wear a pair of old black loafers; he wasn’t as tough as he claimed to be.

“You’re the perfect jailbird, Dad!”

He rolled his eyes, sticking out his arms side by side. “Well, are you gonna do the honors?”

Amanda beamed before slapping the toy cuffs over his wrists. They almost didn’t fit him, but they managed to lock them. Amanda bounced back on her heels, looking like she was about to squeal. 

“This is gonna be great! Our last Halloween together spent in style!”

“I really doubt this is fashionable…”

“You might not be, but I can rock anything!”

He chuckled as Amanda posed as if she were taking aim at someone with her finger gun.

She laughed herself before lifting up her index finger. “First though, let’s go around the cul-de-sac! I want to snag as much candy as possible!”

He nodded as he spotted his own green trick-or-treat bag sitting on the couch. He walked over to get it as he said, “Alright, we still have a bit of time before Joseph’s Trunk-or-Treat anyways.”

He turned around just in time to watch Amanda fist pump the air. She skipped over to the front door, grabbing the handle in order to fling it open.

“Come on, prisoner!”

He shuffled along behind her, chains clattering the whole way.

The entire cul-de-sac was alive that night. Every yard was teeming with decorations from blow-ups to hay filled creatures to hanging monsters that made sounds when someone got too close to them. Every tree branch sported some kind of ghoul or goblin. Despite it being pitch black outside, the cul-de-sac was shining as bright as Las Vegas thanks to all the Halloween lights. There were jack-o-lanterns on every porch, and window stickers on every pane. There wasn’t a single house that didn’t have some sort of decoration. Amanda had helped him put up all of theirs, the yard looking more like a cemetery than his usual properly trimmed paradise.

The cul-de-sac not only was lit up beyond belief, but it was just as crowded too. It looked like they had moved into an active Halloween community as if everyone knew that this cul-de-sac gave out the most and best candy. There were throes of parents with kids, people they had never seen before. Their costumes ranged from scantily-clad cats to the creepiest of reapers. Some of the children looked scarier than the adults, running around with ghastly masks and face paint.

Amanda seemed to revel in the chaos, her eyes darting all around to pinpoint their first target. There were plenty of eye-popping displays, but she pointed towards the old Gothic style house nestled into the side of the cul-de-sac. It was glowing an eerie purple, fog seeming to appear from the porch. Amanda pulled him along by the chain of the handcuffs. She was smiling brightly as they drunk in the various spooky decorations from the fake cobwebs to the tombstones littering the front yard. They walked up the two steps onto the porch, a skeleton in a cloak laughing manically at them with red eyes from where he hung on the porch. There was a fog machine underneath them, creating the dense atmosphere they had walked through to reach the front door.

Bravely, Amanda rung the doorbell, an echo of organ music faint in their ears. The door creaked open, allowing them to see Damien. He honestly didn’t look that different though he could tell Damien was dressed up. He still wore the same old Victorian Era clothing except it was burgundy instead of purple. His cloak matched it perfectly. His eyes caught his attention thanks to the amazing work Damien had done, a corresponding red eyeshadow around his eyes. He had even added shimmers of gold to the corners. And, when Damien saw who it was at the door, a smile stretched across his face, revealing his plastic fangs.

He couldn’t help but laugh under his breath himself. He kept it to himself, but he thought Damien looked so cute like that. He couldn’t resist though, his lips moving before he could stop himself. “Your costume looks really good, Damien.”

The light pink hue that spread across Damien’s cheeks didn’t go unnoticed. “T-Thank you,” he said with a slight nod, his whole body moving as if he was going to curtesy too.

Amanda was too focused on the large bowl of candy in Damien’s hands to give him a suggestive look.

Damien turned his attention to her instead. “What do you say?”

“Trick-or-treat!” she chirped just as eagerly as any little kid.

Damien smiled again before thrusting out the bowl to let her rummage through it for the candy she actually wanted. Damien snuck a shy glance up at him, his eyes darting back down a second later, blush still prominent. While Amanda was pilfering the candy bowl though, Lucien appeared behind his father, arms crossed over his chest, an indignant scowl on his features as always.

He scoffed, eyes rolling up to the ceiling. “He wears the same thing every year! He only changes the colors!”

“Lucien!” Damien scolded lightly, that adorable blush remaining.

He could only chuckle. “I’d wear the same thing every year too if I looked that good.”

Lucien stuck his tongue out, mumbling something about flirtatious lechers as he retreated back inside the house. He blushed himself, not sure what had come over him to make him say something so  _ scandalous _ . There was still a smile on Damien’s face though, so maybe he hadn’t overstepped some boundary?

Damien leaned forward to whisper, “Between you and me, I think he just gets irritated on Halloween now because he says he’s too old for it, but secretly, he wants to dress up just as badly as anyone else.”

Amanda snickered, and he nodded his head sympathetically, totally understanding that ordeal.

They bid Damien farewell before heading back towards the sidewalk. He snuck a glance inside Amanda’s bag and saw more candy that Damien probably would have allowed her to take. She must have used the situation to her advantage, taking more while Damien was distracted by himself and Lucien. Well, at least he had taught her well. They were heading towards the next house when they heard something ungodly. On Halloween, anything could happen, but it was loud enough to cause them both to turn around, searching for the source. They listened carefully together, looking towards each other for confirmation that they had indeed heard something. The noise drew closer to them, and it sounded like...someone was  _ wheezing? _

Then, Amanda straightened, flinging her arm out to point through the crowd. “Mr. Vega?”

Had Amanda not spotted him, he didn’t think he would have known this man was Hugo. He was covered from head to toe in bandages. He could see his eyes, nose, and mouth, but the rest was a mystery. A few strands of Hugo’s hair escaped their confines, but not enough to be recognizable. The noise they had heard was coming from him as he huffed and puffed his way towards them, almost tripping over the bandage trailing behind him. They simply stared at him until he was hunching over in front of them, struggling to catch his breath.

“Um...Mr. Vega? You alright?”

He sucked in another big gulp of air before standing upright once more. Now that they were closer to him, they could see how shifty his eyes were.

“Have you seen Ernest?!” he asked them frantically, still scouring the cul-de-sac.

They exchanged a look, wondering what kind of trouble the little miscreant was getting into now. Then, they both shook their heads simultaneously. They hadn’t seen him at all. Hugo deflated with a sigh, about to thank them anyways when, all of a sudden, a crescendo of screaming ignited from behind them. The three of them whipped around as maniacal laughter filled their ears. A flock of people were quickly evacuating a block of the sidewalk across the cul-de-sac near some hedges. And lo and behold, Ernest jumped out from behind them, the widest grin on his face. He was dressed in a felt devil’s costume with a hood and horns, a little spiky tail sticking out from behind him. The outfit reminded him of footie pajamas. 

But, Ernest wasn’t what had scared everyone. No, as he laughed, they also heard a faint buzzing and whirring. There was a clatter as the three of them gazed up into the sky to a see a flying skeleton with a black cloak, its teeth chattering as it moved. Only then did they notice the remote controller in Ernest’s hand.

“I never should have gotten him that remote helicopter…,” Hugo mumbled before heading off in Ernest’s direction. “Ernest Vega!”

They watched Hugo attempt to chase down his son, simply grateful that they hadn’t been victims of Ernest’s pranks. Amanda finally turned to him, her lips quivering. One look back at her and she was bursting out laughing, clutching her stomach. He smiled himself, shaking his head. He just hoped Ernest didn’t light any more fires; he’d heard the horror stories.

They continued around the cul-de-sac, going from haunted house to haunted house. Amanda jumped at each of the decorations that moved or screamed, but she’d laugh after, mocking the machines. He was surprised that all of the houses that had been to, excluding Damien’s since he had been too  _ busy  _ to ask, had given him candy as well. Most of the time, adults were left out of the festivities, teenagers too, but no one had openly refused to put a few pieces in his bag. They were about halfway through the cul-de-sac when they saw a group of familiar people heading their way.

He lifted his hand up to cover his mouth, holding back his giggles as Craig and his girls slowly crept towards them, dragging their feet slightly. They were moaning under their breath, arms stretched out in front of them like they were going to grab someone. Their faces were painted green and gray, splotches of blood here and there. Their clothes were ripped and dirty. Even little River, who was strapped to her dad’s chest, was dressed up for the occasion, her own face painted and a pacifier in her mouth with fangs on the centerpiece.

“Brains, bro!” Craig drawled out, everyone unable to hold back their peals of laughter after that. River flailed in her carrier.

“Amanda, watch out! I think we’re about to be turned into a protein shake for these zombies!”

Amanda elbowed him in the side, shaking her head at his ridiculousness, but smiling all the same.

“We’ll suck out your brains like a slurpee, bro!”

Briar and Hazel emphasized his point by stepping closer to them, their fingers wiggling as if to snatch them up.

“Amanda, get your gun!” he hollered, going to hide behind her, but instead she shoved him forward right into their waiting arms.

He screamed again playfully as Briar and Hazel began to tickle him, his shouting soon diffusing into more giggling.

“Get’em girls!” Craig instructed before he too joined in the fray.

They managed to push him down to the asphalt, tickling his sides until he could barely breathe. It was even harder to fight back considering he was still handcuffed. Eventually though, they relented, all of their cheeks hurting. Craig didn’t stick around for much longer as Briar and Hazel pulled him away to snag up some more candy;  _ nothing  _ could keep kids away from candy. Amanda was pulling him away too by the chain of his cuffs, pointing towards more houses by the end of the cul-de-sac, lit up as bright as Times Square on New Year’s.

It wasn’t long before they ran into someone else though. He should have expected this considering he ran into these guys on the daily. But, he really hadn’t wanted to run into  _ Brian _ . They hadn’t even noticed him as they climbed the porch steps of the next house, holding out their bags for an old woman in a rocking chair to fill. They had been waiting in her yard for quite some time since it was one of the more spookier attractions, inflatables and animated props littering the lawn. Honestly, it hadn’t been worth it since she only gave them one piece of candy each, but he supposed the display had been cool to see.

As they walked back down her yard though, he saw a tall person wearing the most horrific werewolf costume he had ever seen. Even Amanda stopped to gander at it, her jaw slack as she took in all the fur. It was as realistic as it could be, the paws comical, but the claws extending from them  _ not _ . Whoever it was was wearing a ripped plaid shirt and what appeared to be no pants, but upon further inspection he could tell it was a pair of black jeans with fur sewn or glued on heavily enough to cover most of the pants. There was also a little girl standing next to the creature, dressed in a little Red Riding Hood outfit. The hood of her cloak was up and the werewolf was turned around, so he couldn’t see who it was at first.

But, Amanda, always a social butterfly, decided to speak up; he wished she  _ hadn’t _ . “Hey, mister! Your costume is rad!”

At Amanda’s words, the duo turned around, and almost groaned when he saw who it was: Brian and Daisy. Of course, they would be sporting the most awesome costumes.

“Daisy!” Amanda squealed, almost dropped her jack-o-lantern as she went to embrace the other girl. “That costume really suits you!”

“Thanks! I made it myself! And, my dad’s too!”

Brian let out a hearty laugh as he clapped Daisy on the shoulder. “My girl’s got a knack for sewing!”

_ What didn’t Daisy have a knack for _ ? He could feel his Dad impulses tingling, wanting to find something to brag about in order to combat Brian’s own declaration. He didn’t understand it, but whenever he was around Brian he felt this need like he had to be the best at  _ everything _ . It was annoying and often ended in him making a fool of himself, but why not try again? The only problem was that he wasn’t about to admit that him and Amanda had picked these costumes out at the last minute. Think...think... _ think _ !

“Well, I’m sure Amanda here would be more than willing to take your pictures in those hand-made costumes! She’s majoring in Photography, y’know.”

It was genius, infallible!

“Oh, Daisy already painted our portraits for the living room!”

He deflated like a balloon, slumping with a hard expression. He always had something up his sleeve, didn’t he? He could never win…

Amanda must have noticed his melancholy because she was quickly ushering him away, waving goodbye to the two of them. Once they were far enough away, Amanda stopped dragging him, snickering. “You’re so embarrassing, you know that?”

He shrugged his shoulders, wallowing in his defeat as always.

“Dad…,” Amanda whined, “C’mon!”

She pulled him off to the next house so that they could continue their candy crusade. After a few more houses, he was back to his merry spirit, forgetting all about Brian and his amazing daughter. It was getting closer and closer to time for Joseph’s Trunk-or-Treat though, and they didn’t want to be late since he had promised the minister they’d be there. They began to make their own way towards the church, their bags already halfway full, when they noticed something odd. From their house, they had believed that every house on the block was properly decorated, but at the very edge of the cul-de-sac there was one small house that was completely dark. There were no lights, no animated ghouls, or hay filled creatures. The front porch light wasn’t even on, indicating whoever lived there didn’t want any trick-or-treaters knocking on their door.

“Amanda!”

Their attention shifted behind them to see that Carmensita had called out to them. She was dressed as pretty as could be in a fairy costume complete with glittery wings and a flower crown. There was even a magic wand in her hand, the top part of it shaped like a star, ribbons cascading down the handle. And, following her, was Mat dressed in a similar fashion. The two of them were matching, and they looked as happy as could be. His own smile stretched a little wider when he saw the flower crown atop Mat’s head, his own shimmering wings spread out behind him.

“Hey, Carmensita!”

As the girls prattled on about this and that, he couldn’t help but look back towards the dark house. There was something familiar about it, but he just couldn’t place it...Mat seemed to notice his staring and waited for him to say something.

“Who’s house is that? It’s the only one that’s not lit up…”

Mat sighed, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “That’s Robert’s house, baby.” Then, he stiffened before coughing. “I’m sorry...Was that alright?”

He smiled. Even though him and Mat had been around each other a lot more now, he still got nervous around him. However, they were making progress, and that’s all he could have asked for. “You’re cool, you’re cool,” he reassured, basking in the glow Mat seemed to give off at his praise. “Why isn’t his house all decked out? He seems like the person who  _ loves  _ Halloween.” 

They had seen all the other dads in the cul-de-sac out and about today, excluding Joseph, but they knew where he was. He wondered why Robert would shut himself in like that...Maybe Halloween just wasn’t his thing? That didn’t seem like a plausible answer though since his house was the  _ only  _ one not decorated. There had to be a reason…

“He likes to say he doesn’t come out on Halloween because you can’t tell the real cryptids from the fakes, but really…” Mat leaned in closer, holding up his hand as he whispered in his ear, “I think he just has some bad memories.”

He pursed his lips, continuing to stare back at the seemingly dismal house. He felt bad for Robert, the only one in their group who wasn’t having a good time. But, at the same time, he didn’t know what he could do about it. If the man wanted to be left alone, then it was best to leave him alone. He certainly didn’t want to be cussed out or worse  _ stabbed _ . He didn’t have much longer to think on it as Amanda pulled on the handcuffs, dragging him away from Robert’s and towards Joseph’s church. Mat and Carmensita followed them, fluttering about.

They spied the little white church off in the distance with the bright moon above it. The parking lot was jammed packed with cars, plenty of people to get candy from. There was a large banner above the entrance that read, “Trunk-or-Treat!” And, standing right underneath it was the man himself: Joseph. He almost had to do a double-take when he saw what he was wearing. Joseph had on a long pristine white gown. He had wings much like Mat’s, but they were white and feathery instead of see-through. There was a golden halo atop his head and a small harp nestled in the crook of his arm. Joseph Christiansen was an angel.

He couldn’t help himself as they approached. “You and Ernest are matching!”

Joseph turned to him with a disgusted visage, a haunted expression. He laughed jovially.

“He dresses as that every year. I’m just grateful he hasn’t stopped by here... _ yet _ . I don’t have time to put out his fires today... _ literally _ .”

He kept snickering until Joseph came closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “It’s good to see you here though! I’m glad you could make it!”

He pointed his thumb back at Amanda. “Thank the kiddo really. She’s the one who finally wanted to go out with her old man again.”

“Dad…”

He was about to say something else when two identical whirlwinds came rushing by their feet. They didn’t make a sound, but suddenly Christie and Christian were standing in front of their dad, side by side, the same creepy smiles on their faces. He shivered. They were even scarier on Halloween though their outfits weren’t. It was cliché as could be, but the two of them were dressed up as Dr. Seuss’s Thing 1 and Thing 2. Their ridiculous blue hair made it hard to actually be afraid of them... _ for once _ .

“We’re glad you could make it,” they said simultaneously, faces hardly moving.

So, maybe they were still  _ freaky _ .

Then, Chris sauntered up, his ever-present scowl covered by a bloody surgical mask. He was dressed in equally bloody scrubs that were ripped partially. There was a stethoscope around his neck and an ID badge on his shirt. He held the murder weapon at his side: a plastic handsaw. He didn’t say anything as he stood next to his dad. He looked them up and down before shrugging his shoulders.

He glanced around wondering where the other Christiansens were. “Where’s Mary and Crish?”

Joseph’s face hardened for a moment as it always did when he brought Mary up. He could tell the two of them were struggling in their marriage, but he didn’t know how it would end. All he knew was that he’d be there for Joseph if something ever did befall him.

“She’s running one of the stations with Crish. You’ll probably see her when you go around.”

At the cue, Amanda tugged on his handcuffs. “C’mon, Dad! Mat and Carmensita already got started while you were yapping! We’re going to miss out on all the good candy!”

He bid Joseph and his children a quick farewell before Amanda pulled him along into the church parking lot. There were at least twenty cars lined up, and the lot looked just as colorful and alive as their cul-de-sac had been. Amanda was bouncing in place as they waited in line to go car to car. Really, they didn’t even have to say “trick-or-treat”. It was like an assembly line of candy that Amanda relished in. Eventually, they did run into Mary and Crish set up in the church van. Mary wasn’t exactly dressed up since she was only wearing a witch hat. Crish was hanging on her hip in a dinosaur costume, and she practically glowered at them as she tossed their candy into their bags. It was awkward, and they both felt a tingle go up their spines as they walked on. They soon forgot about the little encounter though as they filled up their bags.

By the time they reached the last car, their bags were full. They had racked up big tonight, and Amanda’s grin was wide as they approached their final stop. It was an older couple with a bowl on the husband’s lap. He laughed under his breath as they came up to him.

“Welp, I suppose you guys can have the rest,” he said as he pushed the bowl towards them.

Amanda gasped, believing they had hit the jackpot, but when they looked down they saw that the bowl only had three treat bags left in it. Amanda took one and he took the other two. He placed one of them in his bag, but he kept the second one in his hand. He hummed as he looked it over, thinking he had a good use for it.

They left the church a little bit before the event came to an end, waving goodbye to Joseph and his family; he ignored the slight heat radiating off his cheeks. On their way home, it appeared like everything was winding down. There weren’t nearly as many people out, and some of the houses had cut off their lights to signal that they were done or this year. Amanda was as happy as could be though considering how much candy she managed to get, and she knew she would get at least a quarter of his own candy since he didn’t have much of a sweet tooth. But, right before they could reach their house, he stopped. He looked over at Robert’s house still dark as they had left it earlier. He squeezed the leftover treat bag in his palm.

“Amanda, you head on home...I’ll be right there,” he mumbled.

He heard her snicker. “Don’t be too long, Dad!”

He crunched his way through the somewhat overgrown grass, heading towards the front door even if the light was off. Robert’s car was parked in the driveway, so he assumed he was home. He felt his stomach flip though as he went to knock on the door. He was just being stupid, wasn’t he? Robert didn’t want to be disturbed...But, at the same time, he didn’t think that anyone should be left out. Robert was still a mysterious guy to him, but he knew he had his own hardships. He just wanted to make his day a little bit better.

More confident than before, he rapped on the door three times.

“Go away! I don’t have any candy!” he heard Robert bellow.

“It’s me…,” he called with a slight quiver in his voice.

For a moment, he didn’t think Robert would open the door, but eventually, he yanked it open, staring at him with dark eyes.

“What do you want?” he asked gruffly, clearly not in the mood.

He smiled weirdly, wringing the top of the treat bag in his hand. He had come this far though. He couldn’t back down now. He thrusted the bag out in between them.

“I wanted to give you this!”

There was a pregnant pause. He swore he felt a bead of sweat roll down his face. Robert looked down at the treat bag, then back up at him, an “are you serious” look on his face. He supposed he seemed serious though because Robert shook his head before taking the bag from him. He shook it, watching the candy jiggle, and then a small smile broke out onto his face. He chuckled.

“Thanks…”

“Happy Halloween!” he spluttered.

Without further ado, he sharply turned on his heel and began to walk home. He heard Robert laugh a bit louder before the door shut. He felt like such an idiot, and yet, he had managed to make Robert smile, so it was worth it.

He couldn’t have had a better last Halloween with Amanda.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I actually wrote an idea I had instead of gift fics or commissions, haha! I'm hoping to write more of my own ideas in the coming months with all the holiday breaks~. Of course, if people like this piece and want more, I'll probably be willing to write it! I had some DDADDS ideas in the back of my mind though nothing pressing at the moment, so we'll see~. 
> 
> Happy Halloween~! I hope your holiday was fantastic! 
> 
> My writing requests are still open on Tumblr! I will write 1,000 words and under for a request! If you'd like something longer, please check out the rules on my Tumblr!
> 
> My Tumblr is yaoiobsessedwrites. It is labeled as an 18+ blog simply because I do reblog NSFW posts, so if you have trouble finding it on mobile that's why. Feel free to message me on my Tumblr! I'm always willing to talk to people about pretty much anything. You can also send me prompts or ask questions! I promise I'm not scary!
> 
> My writing Tumblr is supahimagery. Feel free to message me here as well! Shoot me an ask if you have any writing questions or simply want some advice! I'm always more than willing to help. It's why I created this blog! It's not just for FanFiction either! Feel free to ask me questions pertaining to essay writing, editing, and/or about original works!
> 
> I do have a FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
